Oscuridad
by JessyRiddleFriki-Black
Summary: Ya le habían advertido que no se acerara a esa puerta, pero en ese momento, Draco lo olvidó. Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Halloween "Transformando lugares" del foro "First Generation: The story before books".


Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

_Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Halloween "Transformando lugares" del foro "First Generation: The story before books"._

* * *

><p>Desde que era pequeño, sus padres le habían dicho que no podía visitar "ese" lado de la mansión. Recordaba los <em>Prométeme que nunca vas a acercarte a ese<em> _pasillo_, seguidos por _es demasiado peligroso_ y un sinfín de advertencias más. Draco nunca entendió porque, pero como no quería que lo castigaran (y si era sincero, tenía un poco de miedo, nunca había visto a su madre tan aterrada con la idea de él desobedeciendo) les hizo caso a sus padres y al poco tiempo se olvidó de eso. Hasta que necesitó un lugar para esconderse.

Cuando el Señor Tenebroso invadió su casa seguido por los mortífagos, el rubio se sintió aterrorizado. Había escuchado hablar de él desde que era pequeño, pero tenerlo en frente y saber de lo que era capaz, le ponía los pelos de punta. Después de ver como humillaba a su padre por el fracaso en el Ministerio de Magia, Draco pensó que había tenido suficiente, así que optó por buscar un lugar donde no lo encontrarían tan fácilmente.

En cuanto se acercó a la sección prohibida, supo que sus padres nunca lo buscarían ahí, así que tenía un poco de tiempo para sí solo, para recomponerse y volver ante los demás con la misma expresión petulante característica de los Malfoy. Cruzó el pasillo y se paró frente a la puerta prohibida. Al acercarse sintió como la temperatura bajaba, pero pensó que era su imaginación. Por primera vez en su vida, estaba desobedeciendo a sus padres y estaba seguro que el frio que sentía, era la culpa. Mirando por el largo pasillo que acaba de recorrer, vio que nadie lo había seguido, así que abrió la puerta y entró.

Adentro estaba completamente oscuro y la luz del pasillo no entraba a la habitación. Draco dio un paso al frente y se sobresaltó al oír la puerta cerrarse tras él. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente y buscó con la mano el pomo de la puerta, mas no lo encontró.

Apretó la varita en su mano e intentó lanzar un _lumus_ sin éxito. Escuchó una risa desde lo que suponía era la esquina opuesta de la habitación y apuntó hacia el sonido con la mano temblando.

"Tu magia no funciona aquí" escuchó una voz grave dentro de su cabeza.

El rubio dejó caer la varita y retrocedió hasta quedar contra la pared, intentando ver algo a través de la negrura de la habitación.

—¿Quién eres?—murmuró aterrado.

"Soy oscuridad" de nuevo, la voz retumbó en su mente, haciéndolo estremecer.

Tratando de pegarse aún más al muro detrás de él, intentó pensar en una manera de salir de eso. Sintió el aire enrarecerse cerca de él y comenzó a respirar agitadamente, intentando que el oxigeno llegara a sus pulmones y luego todas las sensaciones desaparecieron, dejando solo el frío que le calaba hasta los huesos.

oOoOo

Una explosión de magia recorrió la Mansión Malfoy, deteniendo cualquier actividad y dejando a todos en silencio. Narcissa y Lucius cruzaron la mirada, mostrando una expresión de autentico terror en sus rostros.

—¡Draco!— gritaron ambos, corriendo hacia el lugar de donde sabían había provenido la magia.

Algunos mortífagos miraron confundidos a los Malfoy, pero se atrevieron a seguirlos, curiosos de saber que había provocado eso. En cuanto a la pareja llegó hacia el pasillo, Lucius se adelantó y abrió la puerta de par en par, gritando el nombre de su hijo, pero sin atreverse a entrar. Sabía que si entraba no podría salir más.

"Muy tarde" escucharon todos los presentes dentro de sus cabezas.

Narcissa se llevó las manos a la boca, reprimiendo los sollozos, mientras lágrimas caían por su rostro. Lucius dio un paso atrás y la puerta se cerró de golpe. Miró hacia el lugar donde había desaparecido su hijo, sin querer creer en lo que acababa de pasar.

—¿Qué fue eso?— preguntó Rodolphus en un susurro.

oOoOo

El rubio vio la puerta abrirse y escuchó a su padre gritarle desde el umbral. Intentó gritar de vuelta, pero ningún sonido salió de su boca. Trató de salir corriendo hacia la luz que provenía de la puerta, pero sus brazos y piernas se sentían irreales, sin forma. Miró hacia su cuerpo, pero solo vio una masa vaporosa, como si estuviera hecho de humo. Impactado, levantó la mirada y solo entonces se percató de no estar solo en la habitación.

A su alrededor, había una docenas de sombras fantasmales, que apenas podía notar entre la negrura de la habitación. Dirigió los ojos hacia el fantasma que parecía más pequeño y enseguida reconoció los rasgos afilados que compartían los Malfoy. Sintió un vuelco en el corazón al darse cuenta de cuántos niños habían perecido en esta habitación.

¿Por qué existía algo como eso en la Mansión? ¿Por qué no sellaban la puerta para que nadie pudiera entrar? Una simple advertencia no había sido suficiente. Se sentía tan furioso con sus padres, que se alegró cuando la puerta se cerró y él ya no pudo verlos. Pero la gruesa puerta no pudo evitar que escuchase lo que decían al otro lado.

oOoOo

Ante la mirada atónita de los presentes, Lucius comenzó a explicar la leyenda de la Mansión Malfoy. Desde que su ancestro había construido el edificio, en la época en que los muggles y los magos convivían serenamente, había tenido todo tipo de problemas en la sociedad. Nunca se supo que fue lo que motivó al patriarca Malfoy a emprender la misión, pero debió estar lo suficientemente desesperado, porque terminó haciendo un pacto con la mismísima magia. La magia, a cambio, le pediría un sacrificio en cada generación. Claro está, que Malfoy no cumplió su parte del trato, y la magia se asentó en el lugar donde había sido convocada. Oscureciéndose poco a poco, esperando a que un niño se acercara lo suficiente para poder tener lo que por derecho le pertenecía. No había nada que podía impedir eso, porque a pesar de haber tapado el camino varias veces, cuando alguien se acercaba lo suficiente, todos los obstáculos se apartaban dejando vía libre, directo hacia la trampa. ¿Cómo podían parar algo tan poderoso?

—Podemos romper la maldición si no tenemos otro hijo— susurró Narcissa, cuando su esposo terminó de hablar.

Sonaba como un buen plan, pero la magia se aseguraría que eso no pasara, después de todo, necesitaba un heredero para que pudiera darle otro pequeño Malfoy en la siguiente generación.

* * *

><p>Notas:<p>

Esto es culpa de Patty, por sortearme lugares extraños y arruinar la idea genialosa que tenía en mente xD

Estaba sobria cuando escribí eso y no sé de donde salió la idea, pero en mi cabeza no sonaba tan mal xD en fin, se supone que es para Halloween y todo puede pasar, más en el mundo mágico :3


End file.
